1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack locking device of a mobile phone, and more particularly to a battery pack locking device of a mobile phone that attaches or detaches the battery pack to or from a body of the phone by slidably moving a cover of a camera lens module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, as a power source of a mobile phone, a battery pack is detachably mounted to a rear surface of the phone. The battery pack is attached or released by a locking device portion installed in the body.
To mount the battery pack onto the phone, the battery pack is slidably mounted on a rear surface of the body using a guide rib and locked in place by moving the battery pack downwardly with respect to a catching piece after catching an end of the battery pack at the catching piece.
Terminals are installed on front and rear surfaces of the lower end of the battery pack so as to be exposed. The terminal installed on one side surface of the battery pack is in contact with a connecting terminal protruding from the rear surface of the body, and the terminal installed on the other side surface thereof is in contact with a connecting terminal of a charger while charging the battery.
As shown in FIG. 1, according to a battery pack locking device of a conventional mobile phone, a battery pack 10 is engaged on a rear surface of a body comprised of a lower casing frame 1a. 
A mounting surface 1b is formed on the rear surface of the lower casing frame 1a. A connecting terminal (not shown) protrudes from one end of the mounting surface 1b, and a mounting portion 1c is formed at a predetermined position on the rear surface of the lower case frame 1a at the other end of the mounting surface 1b. A locking device portion 20 is provided at the mounting portion 1c to fix the battery pack 10 to the mobile phone body 1.
When mounting the above-mentioned battery pack 10 to the body 1, the battery pack 10 is first engaged with the mounting surface 1b formed on the rear surface of the body 1. Then, lockers 21 are caught in a catching recess 11 formed in the battery pack 10. The battery pack is securely fixed to the body 1 by the locker 21.
To separate the battery pack 10 from the body 1, if the lockers 21 are pulled horizontally and moved in a slidable manner, the lockers 21 are extracted from the catching recess and thus are separated from the body 1.
Then, a moving space of a predetermined size is formed in the mounting portion so that the lockers 21 are moved horizontally in a slidable manner.
As shown in FIG. 2, which is a cross-sectional view of a conventional battery pack locking device, the battery pack locking device includes at least one guide rib 23 mounted on the lower casing frame 1a of the body 1 of the phone to guide the locking device vertically.
Since a catching portion 23a is formed at one end of the guide rib 23 and thus is caught by a stopping portion 2 formed in the lower case frame 1a, once the locker 21 is mounted, it is locked in place and prevented from moving outwardly during the horizontal and slidable movement thereof. A spring is used as a resilient means to provide the locker 21 with a resilient force, and one end of the spring 30 is supported by the lower casing frame and is installed in a state in which the spring biases the locker 21.
However, according to the battery pack locking device of the conventional mobile phone, since a fingernail of a user is inserted into the locker and then the locker is pulled and is slidably moved horizontally, the fingernail is occasionally bent and crushed.
Further, the battery pack locking device of the conventional mobile phone cannot perform any additional functions. For example, it cannot perform a lens cover function or a button function.
Furthermore, according to the battery pack locking device of the conventional mobile phone, since a separate mounting space should be formed to mount the battery pack onto the mounting portion of the lower casing frame, the size of the phone is larger due to the mounting space of the phone making the phone less attractive.